Artakha (Island)
The Isle of Artakha, also called the Great Refuge, is a realm governed by the Maker Artakha after which it was named, and the primary landmass located within the dome that bears the same name. History Artakha was created by the Great Beings during the construction of the Matoran Universe, and one of the first to come into existence. The Maker Artakha chose to govern the realm, which he named after himself. He intended it to be a refuge for the Universe's most skilled and hard-working Matoran craftsmen and a place where no evil could enter. Once the universe was completed, the inhabitants of the island created various important artifacts and objects of power. It was here that Helryx, the first Toa, and the Toa Mata, came into existence, using materials provided by the Great Beings. The island was protected from intrusions by flying and marine Rahi created by its assigned Makuta, Kojol. However, Artakha was raided by Kojol under orders from the Brotherhood of Makuta after its' fall to corruption. Kojol's strike force of Visorak, Rahkshi, and Exo-Toa arrived by sea. Kojol's first wave of Visorak was destroyed by two Crystal Serpents, and the Rahkshi were destroyed by Artakha's devices. However, the Rahkshi distracted the defenses long enough for the Exo-Toa to deploy, and the island's inhabitants were unable to stop them. Against orders, Kojol himself entered the fortress and seized the Mask of Light. After Kojol's raid, Artakha asked that the Order of Mata Nui remove all traces of his realm's existence. The Order complied, commissioning Tobduk to eliminate everyone who knew where the realm was located, including Order members and Kojol himself, as well as destroy all existing maps revealing its' whereabouts. Meanwhile, the residents of Artakha destroyed a larger, uninhabited island nearby, along with the land bridge that used to connect them. To this day its' exact location is a well-kept secret. During the Great Cataclysm, some of Artakha underwent damage, particularly Artakha's fortress. However, given the nature of the island's inhabitants it was promptly repaired. As part of their mission to prepare the world for Mata Nui's awakening, the Toa Nuva were invited to the Isle of Artakha, their birthplace. They themselves did not know where the island was located, since they were taken there by teleportation. Upon arriving, the Toa were greeted by a welcoming sight of a tropical island with delighted Matoran. Shortly thereafter, however, the landscape changed rapidly, as storms raged and the plants they had seen shriveled and died. Eventually the Toa arrived at Artakha's fortress, where they were asked by the Maker Artakha for details of their recent deeds. When the Toa finished their tales, Artakha presented them with Adaptive Armor, and teleported them to Karda Nui, saying that the time had come for them to complete their duty. After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, he sent Rahkshi to the Isle of Artakha to take out its' ruler. Toa Nuva Lewa arrived to acquire the Maker's assistance in the fight against the Makuta, only to find the island nearly overrun and its' Matoran defenders losing the battle. Lewa prepared to rescue the land's ruler, but Artakha telepathically commanded him not to, instead sending him to Tren Krom's island to seek that being's aid against Teridax. Artakha recently teleported from his island to stop the battle going on in the Core Processor. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe that Takanuva was accidentally transported to, the Isle of Artakha was where the Kanohi Vahi was forged, the Maker having kept the Great Disks to experiment with. Jaller was sent to Artakha accompanied by two Toa, Bomonga and Kualus, to confiscate the Vahi for the Toa Empire. Landscape Artakha is a land of advanced technology and is filled with modern cities. Indeed, many other cities, such as Metru Nui, were based on Artakha's design. In the center of the island is an enormous Kanohi Hau. The rest of the geography is always changing, as Artakha can change it to look however he pleases by using a mechanism on the island. Though Artakha was damaged during the Great Cataclysm, it was repaired very quickly. One consistent feature on the island is a fortress in the center where Artakha himself resides. Even the fortress, however, can change its' appearance to suit the Maker's fancy. Location Very few beings know where Artakha is besides its' residents. After the raid by the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Order of Mata Nui subsequently eliminated all maps and individuals, including its' own members, who knew the location of the island. If anyone on the outside still knows how to reach the island, they have not said, and as such the knowledge has been virtually lost. While he was alive, Kojol trained most of his Rahi creations to guard the island. The only beings known to have visited the island since then are the Toa Nuva, who were teleported there from Daxia, along with an unnamed Matoran. Inhabitants *The Maker Artakha, legendary ruler of the island named after him. *A number of Matoran, the main residents of Artakha. *Crystal Serpents, Artakha's only attempt at creating Rahi. Known Creations The following items were created by Artakha and the inhabitants of Artakha: *The Crystal Serpents *ProtoSteel *Makuta Armor *The Kanohi Kraahkan *The Kanohi Avohkii *The Great Disks *The Golden Kanohi *The Kanohi Nuva *The Kanohi Olmak *The Maxilos robots *The Adaptive Armor *The Nuva Cube *The Nuva Symbols *The Canisters *The Rockoh T3 *The Axalara T9 *The Jetrax T6 *The Toa Mata *Several artifacts for defense purposes *Most Order of Mata Nui Weaponry Trivia *A myth states that the Artakha Bulls were the only Rahi allowed to live in Artakha, which is how they got their name. *During the search for the Toa of Light by Takua and Jaller, two other Matoran began a quest of their own to find Artakha, believing that the Matoran could take shelter there away from the destructive might of Teridax and his Rahkshi. They never succeeded in finding the ''"Great Refuge", but upon arriving in Mangaia, where they met Teridax, they realized that maybe it was best to stay away from adventure. Appearances .]] *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Legend Continues'' (Mentioned Only) *''Escape'' *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Brothers in Arms'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Western Islands Category:Erebus Nuva Category:Kohila